


Wrestling NSFW Alphabets

by BruiserBabe



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruiserBabe/pseuds/BruiserBabe
Summary: Just some very much NSFW alphabets about my favorite wrestlers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Ricochet

Aftercare: Ricochet is very loving and caring, he’ll get a washcloth to clean you up with an ass if you need anything before cuddling up to you and telling you how much he loves you

Body Part(his and yours): His abs, ricochet is very proud of his abs and he knows it turns you on when he flexes them. Your eyes, they are what first drew him to you do you, bluer than the ocean is how he described them

Cum: He prefers to come on you and not inside you. He doesn’t want to risk getting you pregnant and besides he loves to see his big load covering your body 

Dirty Secret: Ricochets dirty secret is that he would love to try light bondage with you like handcuffs and blindfolds but he’s scared to bring it up, afraid of you might think 

Experience: He definitely has lots of experience in the bedroom and he uses all of that experience to make you scream his name all night long

Fave Position: Absolutely reverse cowgirl, he loves to see the way your ass bounces as it moves up and down his big dick

Goofy: He can being goofy at times but for the most part he’s all business when it comes to sex

Hair: Not completely bald down there but he does keep it trimmed because he knows you’ll be face-to-face with that area quite often

Intimacy: During The act he is sweet and caring, making sure everything is good and you feel safe. He is also super romantic, chocolate, flowers, a bubble bath at the end of the day, he wants to make sure that you know that you are his Queen, his One and Only

Jack Off: If he’s been on the road a while and he’s really horny then he’ll jack off to one of the many nudes of you on his phone, but for the most part he’ll wait till he’s with you in person

Kink: In Addition to the bondage kink that he like to explore with you he definitely has a daddy kink and appraise kink just to name a few

Location: While he prefers to do it in the bedroom where he has the privacy to take his time he’s not above pulling you into the locker room or a closet if he’s horny enough

Motivation: He loves it when you’re cheering him on during his matches or wearing his merch or when you walk up behind him and “accidentally“ grab his ass

No: He won’t choke you or call you degrading names, he loves you too much to do that to you

Oral: Ricochet loves to give as much as he loves to receive and lawd when he gives it’s like he’s eating his last meal and you are the main course 

Pace: Depends on his mood, if he’s in a rush or just plain horny the piece is rough and fast, but if he’s taking his time and making love then it’s nice and slow 

Quickie: He’s absolutely down for quickies, especially when you “accidentally“ squeeze his ass or do something else that turns him on especially if he’s got a little time before a match

Risk: He’ll admit doing it in public as exciting and a turn on at the same time he doesn’t want to chance getting caught in someone seeing y’all make it so it depends on how horny the two of y’all are 

Stamina: He can go for two or three rounds while you are exhausted after just one, that man can wear you out 

Toys: He has a few and uses them occasionally to add a little kick to y’alls bedroom life, but for the most part he uses his body to make you scream and moan his name

Unfair: Ricochet loves to tease you, he loves to see the way you react to him teasing you and most of all he loves that you can tease him right back

Volume: A couple of moans and groans here in there but he doesn’t get that loud but he does love it when you when you scream and get very loud

Wildcard: You waited for Ricochet as he came through the curtains excited that he finally won the tagteam titles with Aleister. You ran at him and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily. The look on his face mirror the one on yours as he all but ran to find a spot for y’all to have a quickie and celebrate his win

X-ray: It’s Long and thick and you know from experience that he knows how to use it very very well 

Yearning: He wants you all the time, and not in a ‘teenage boy always horny wanted to screw a girl’ type of way but in a “I love you so much you make me happy and it’s a plus that the sex is great” kind of way

Zzzz: He always waits till you were asleep before finally snuggling up to you, burying his face and your hair and falling asleep wondering how the hell he got so lucky with a girl like you


	2. Aleister Black

Aftercare: He will cuddle up close to you and ask if everything is good and OK, then he will carry you to the shower to clean up which inevitably leads the shower sex, not that you mind

Body Part(his and yours): His would have to be his arms, he loves how they can hold you close and also keep you safe. Your face, he loves all of the expressions you make, when you’re mad at him, when you’re happy with him, he especially loves the face you make when he’s making you come

Cum: He’ll either come on you or in your mouth, he doesn’t want to risk getting you pregnant and you both know y’all not ready to be parents

Dirty Secret: Aleister’s dirty secret is that he would love he would absolutely love to have you dominate him, handcuffs, blindfold the whole nine yards

Experience: He’s got some experience and he uses that experience make you scream his name over and over again all night long

Fave Position: For Aleister it would have to be missionary, he likes to see the expressions on your face especially when he makes you come absolutely undone 

Goofy: Not at all, there’s a time and a place to be goofy and for Aleister it’s not in the bedroom 

Hair: He’s got hair on his chest and a happy trail, but as for down there he keeps it nice and trimmed

Intimacy: Attentive to you and your needs, making sure you always feel loved and cherished. Aleister is super romantic, bubble bath, rubbing your feet after a long day and generally treating you like the queen he knows you are

Jack Off: He won’t do it at all, he will wait to do it with you no matter how freaking horny he is

Kink: Aleister absolutely has a daddy kink and a very light bondage kink

Location: He’s up for doing it anywhere the locker room, a closet, if he wants you he will have you and you don’t mines one bit 

Motivation: He loves it when you wear his merch or are ringside during his matches or sometimes when you are just being you 

No: Aleister absolutely will not choke you or call you names or share you with anyone

Oral: Like most guys he loves to be on the receiving end, but he is not selfish at all and is very very passionate and skilled giver, eating you like you’re the last thing he will ever eat

Pace: He goes both rough, hard and fast and also gentle, slow and soft. It really just depends on the mood the two of y’all are in

Quickie: He loves loves quickies. Sometimes he just can’t help himself and he’ll drag you off to who knows where to have his way with you

Risk: He’ll take take risks for sure, but he won’t take a risk that would chance you being uncomfortable so he is cautious about the risks he takes but he always make sure y’all enjoy the risks that are taken

Stamina: Aleister is like a freaking energizer bunny he can go for multiple rounds and you are absolutely wiped out after about two

Toys: He’s got a couple like handcuffs and a blindfold but not much more than that, he really doesn’t see the point

Unfair: He loves to tease you, seeing how you squirm when he’s whispering all the things he love to do to you in your ear or bring you to the edge and leave you hanging 

Volume: He is surprisingly quiet other than the occasional grunts, that’s not to say he doesn’t like to make you get very loud 

Wildcard: “Dammit Aleister, I told you we should’ve made sure that the door was locked.“ “Well we weren’t exactly focused on things like that liefde we were occupied by other more important things.”“We definitely were occupied, I just don’t think I’ll ever be able to look Seth and Finn in the eyes ever again.” 

X-ray: You can say from very close personal experience that he is absolutely gifted in that particular area

Yearning: He wants you all the time and not just for sex but just to be close to you and enjoy being around you because he loves you

Zzzz: He likes to be the big spoon and just cuddle with you while you fall asleep and as he falls asleep he just thinks of how damn lucky he is to be able to call you his


	3. Jimmy Uso

Aftercare: He will cuddle with you and ask you if you’re feeling OK and making sure that you are completely taken care of before he even thinks of taking care of himself

Body Part(his and yours): His hands, he loves how he can use his hands to bring you pleasure and also knock someone out if they mess with you. Your lips, he loves how soft and kissable they are and it turns him on when you bite your bottom lip

Cum: He loves to come inside you, he loves the way it looks when it drips out of you and if you got pregnant the two of y’all would be thrilled

Dirty Secret: Jimmy’s dirty secret is that he would love to have a threesome, but he doesn’t know how to approach you about it

Experience: He has a ton of experience, he’s been with plenty of women but every time he’s with you he makes it so special

Fave Position: Definitely cowgirl, Jimmy loves the way you look riding him and he loves being able to hold on to your hips as you move and he loves being able to see all the expressions that cross your face 

Goofy: He’s always crackin jokes and shit and sometimes y’all get to laughing so hard y’all gotta take a sec to calm down and get back to more pleasurable things

Hair: He keeps it trimmed more outta personal preference, but also outta respect towards you

Intimacy: In the moment he is intense and focused, making sure that you are having the best possible time, his pleasure is secondary to yours. Jimmy is also super romantic, always surprising you with gifts and always telling you how much he loves you

Jack Off: It depends on the mood he is in, sometimes he’s OK with taking things into his own hands and other times he can only be satisfied by you

Kink: Daddy kink, spank kink and doing it in public kink 

Locations: He doesn’t care where you are, if he is horny and you are willing y’all will do it anywhere, closet, car, locker room, behind a stack of boxes and sometimes even a regular bed

Motivation: He loves it when you wear his merch or when you are ringside during his matches or especially when you bite your bottom lip

No: Jimmy absolutely won’t call you names or do anything to degrade you in any way

Oral: He loves to receive and if he thinks you’ve been good and you deserve it he will eat you so well that your legs will shake and your mind will go blank

Pace: Nine times out of ten he’s gonna go hard and fast but the one time he doesn’t he is slow and gentle and drawing things out 

Quickie: Jimmy is absolutely down for quickies, hell he’s even pulled you into the nearest closet for one about five minutes before his match was said to start because he want to do that much and couldn’t wait

Risk: He takes risks, he takes lots of risks because he believes they add a different element to y’all’s relationship, but he always make sure you are 100% on board with any risks he might want to take 

Stamina: He’s good for about three rounds maybe four and you are pretty much down for the count after one, he is that good

Toys: He’s OK with the blindfold but that’s about all, he thinks that if you use toys to get off then he’s not doing something right 

Unfair: He loves to tease you, he has been known to come up behind you in public and whisper all of the things he’s gonna do to you and he loves to see you try and keep a look of pure lust and want from crossing your face

Volume: Jimmy isn’t super loud but he’s not completely silent either, but he does get fairly loud on occasion when you’re making him feel so good he can’t help it 

Wildcard: “Jimmy your match starts in five freaking minutes what the hell are we doing in here.“ “I can’t help it babe, you look so good in that dress and I want you right now.”“I swear to God that door better be locked because if we get interrupted I’m going to be hella mad.” “Well I better make sure that the door is locked then.”

X-ray: He is big plain and simple and good lawd does he know how to use it very well

Yearning: He wants you fairly often be he also just wants to be around you just because you are you and he loves that 

Zzzz: He stays awake long enough to make sure that you are sleeping soundly before falling asleep next to you thinking that he is the luckiest guy in the world that you allow him to call you his


	4. Jey Uso

Aftercare: Jey will take care of you and cuddle with you and make sure all of your needs have been met for taking care of himself, you are his first priority

Body Part(his and yours): His ass, he loves the way it looks in his ring gear, he loves the way it looks when he does squats and he knows it your favorite body part of his. Your ass, he absolutely loves the way it looks in right leggings or a dress that shows it off and sometime he can’t help but giving your ass a good squeeze when he is around you

Cum: He almost always will cum in you, not only do the two of y’all absolutely love the way it feels, y’all are actively trying to get pregnant and start a family

Dirty Secret: Jey would love to try a little role play, naughty teacher, naughty schoolgirl, stuff like that

Experience: While he doesn’t have a ton of experience, he has enough to know exactly what he’s doing and do it very very well 

Fave Position: Doggy style, he loves the way your ass looks as he pounds into you, and he loves that he can hit that spot inside you just right to make you absolutely lose it

Goofy: He’ll make a joke or two and y’all will laugh but not enough to get distracted from what really important 

Hair: He keeps it trimmed outta respect towards you knowing you’ll be face to face with that particular area and outta personal preference

Intimacy: Jey is super sweet and caring always making sure that you always come before he does and that your needs are taken care of. He’s also super romantic and sweet always spoiling you with gifts and chocolate and telling you how much he loves you and how beautiful you are

Jack Off: He’ll jack off occasionally when he’s horny enough but he much prefers to be with you and satisfy himself by satisfying you

Kink: Daddy kink, spank kink, you are one of his kinks 

Location: He’s up for doing it anywhere that there is a bit of privacy, like a locker room after everyone has left or a closet with a lock so y’all don’t get interrupted

Motivation: He loves it when you wear his clothes or are ringside or it could be something completely random like when you laugh or even when you smile at him

No: Jey absolutely won’t do anything that you are uncomfortable with and he especially won’t share you

Oral: Being a guy he loves to receive, but he also believe that you deserve as much pleasure as he does if not more and he eats you so well that you’re mine goes absolutely blank 

Pace: If he’s taking his time and making love or being a dick and making you beg for it he’ll be slow and sensual or if y’all are just blowing off steam and having a quickie and it’s fast and hard

Quickie: He is absolutely down for quickies, he thinks they add a little bit of spice to y’all’s life and y’all both love the element of risk that having a quickie in places you shouldn’t be brings

Risk: He takes a risk every time y’all do it in public places so safe to say that he very much enjoys taking risks as long as you are 100% on board with it and if you change your mind he’s OK with that

Stamina: Jey is good for about two to three rounds depending on the night and you can last about two if he doesn’t wear you out before then

Toys: He’s good with using toys occasionally, but for the most part y’all don’t have to use them much at all

Unfair: He loves to tease you whenever he’s making you beg him to go faster or if he’s telling you all the dirty things he wants to do to you, your man loves to tease you

Volume: He’s loud, your loud, your both really loud. In fact y’all’s neighbors have called in a noise complaint and the cops showed up telling y’all to keep it down

Wildcard: “Jey I can’t believe the neighbors called the cops on us again.“ “Well babe you were screaming my name and yelling at me to go faster.“ “Don’t add like you’re innocent Jey you got just as loud as I did, what are we gonna do so they don’t call the cops again?“ “Other than leaving a box of earplugs on their front porch along with an apology note I don’t know.” “Jey That’s actually a good idea, I’ll buy the airplanes you write me apology note and will see how it goes from there.” 

X-ray: He’s packin plain and simple, and he knows how to put it to very very good use

Yearning: While he loves sex and having sex with you often he is also content being around you and spending time with you because you make him so happy

Zzzz: After you fall asleep first he snuggled up to you and thinks about how much he loves and adores you and how lucky he is that you came into his life and he gets to call you his before he falls asleep next to you


	5. Pete Dunne

Aftercare: He’ll bring you a wet cloth to clean yourself up with but not much else, it’s not that he doesn’t want to be more affectionate it’s that he doesn’t know exactly how to show it

Body Part(his and yours): His abs, he has worked hard to achieve them, they look good so why wouldn’t they be his favorite. His fave body part of yours would have to be your boobs, he loves how nice and round and prefect they are, how they look when you wear a low cut too and just how your boobs are in general 

Cum: He’ll ask before he does, but he prefers to cum in you or in your mouth because he loves the way it looks 

Dirty Secret: Pete would love for you to call him daddy, he just doesn’t know how the hell you’d react so he hasn’t brought it up yet

Experience: He’s got lots of experience, was a little bit of a man ho, but he uses all of his knowledge to dick you down so damn well

Fave Position: He doesn’t have a particular fave, he loves any position that makes him cum and you cum even harder

Goofy: Not at all in the least, he likes being funny and making you laugh, just not in the bedroom 

Hair: Pete keeps it trimmed and near because he knows that if he were you he wouldn’t want to deal with a lot of hair when he goes down

Intimacy: During the act he is focused on his pleasure as well as yours and seeing how loud he can make you scream. As for being romantic he tries his best but he’s never really had to deal with romantic stuff before he met you and he tries his best and you love him for it

Jack Off: He’ll jack off whenever he feels like it, especially when he’s been away from you and he misses you and is really horny. If he has the time he will Skype you and you’ll get off together and if he can’t do that he’ll look and pictures of you that he has on his phone and use his imagination 

Kink: biting kink, daddy kink, spanking kink and doing it in public 

Location: Pete will pull you into a closet, the locker room or in the car, basically anywhere that has a lock and a bit of privacy 

Motivation: It could be something as simple as the look you give him or it could be you wearing his clothes, cheering him on during his matches or telling off any guy who tries to flirt with you and won’t take no for an answer or it could be something completely random that makes him want you right then

No: He won’t share you, humiliate you, call you names or cause you any unnecessary pain

Oral: Getting head from you is one of his absolute favorite things especially when you look up at him. If he thinks you’ve been a good girl and he will eat you out so freaking well that you won’t remember your own damn name

Pace: Most of the time it’s going to be hard and fast but sometimes when he’s in the right mood and has enough time he will make love to you and go nice and slow showing a side of himself that not many get to see

Quickie: Pete absolutely loves quickies, right before one of his matches, right before one of your matches, y’all will have a quickie pretty much anytime of the day 

Risk: If there is a risk to be taken then Pete will take it, he loves the element of danger and possibly being caught. One of the biggest risks that he took has having a quickie with you in the ring at Full Sail before anyone else showed up

Toys: He doesn’t like them and he doesn’t want you to use them, it’s a bit of a blow to his ego because he thinks he isn’t satisfying you enough if you have to use toys to get off 

Unfair: He loves to tease you get you all worked up, the small touches here and there and whispering things in your ear and making you blush, or stopping right before you cum and making you beg for it

Volume: Sometimes it’s a toss up between the two of y’all whose louder, he won’t hold back if he’s feeling good and wants the whole world to know it 

Wildcard:“Pete I don’t think that could be any more embarrassing than it already is.“ “Well it’s Tyler and Trents fault for not knocking before they open the door.“ “Well it’s our fault for not locking it and it’s their fault for not knocking.” “Did you see the look on their faces though, I thought Trent was gonna faint and I’m sure that Tyler screamed like a little girl before saying something about his innocent eyes.” “Well we’ve got to face them sooner or later so let’s get out of this damn closet Pete and see how much we can embarrass them and make them blush.“ “Sounds like an excellent plan love, let’s go.”

X-ray: He is the perfect combination of length and thickness and he uses it well

Yearning: His libido can be very high and he can want it all the time, but he’s also happy just to cuddle with you and watch movies

Zzzz: He always make sure that your asleep before he is and sometimes before he falls asleep he wonders what he did to deserve a girl like you


	6. Authors Note, also called I need help cause I’m indecisive 😄

I’ve got a problem, I don’t know which wrestler to write for next lol 😂 so if you would please vote for who you really want me to write about next :) 😄

Damian Priest

Tama Tonga

Will Ospreay 

Jay White

Adam Cole 

Samoa Joe 

Thank you to all the people who have read this story and left kudos, it means a lot to me 😘


End file.
